


Lullaby

by rosalina2124



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Wyatt gets sick with appendicitis will Jess be there for him when he needs her the most????I know the feelingOf finding yourself stuck out on the ledgeAnd there ain't no healingFrom cuttin' yourself with the jagged edgeI'm tellin' you that it's never that badAnd take it from someone who's been where your atYou're laid out on the floor and you're not sureYou can take this anymoreSo just give it one more tryWith a lullabyAnd turn this up on the radioIf you can hear me nowI'm reachin' out to let you knowThat you're not alone
Kudos: 1





	Lullaby

Chapter one  
The feeling of a cool hand carding through my hair causes me to stir as I realize It’s just Jess and I relax,I’m safe,she’s just checking on me. It’s been a rough night,I haven’t been feeling well,sick to my stomach,stomach pain,running a fever. I woke up this morning with an upset stomach but convinced her I was fine,that I could go to work,and if I started feeling worse I would come home. I made it through the day,came home,exhausted,and feeling awful. We had dinner,then I rested with her on the couch for awhile. I fell asleep at some point,stayed that way for awhile,until the nausea happened. She got me to the bathroom in just enough time,where I puked,with her rubbing my back. I finished at some point,and she got my temperature,it was low grade at that point. I got a shower,then I went to bed,that was about 10.

I’ve been in and out of sleep,about 12 my fever I guess skyrocketed,I was trembling hard,from the pain and the fever,the hardest i’ve trembled in my life. It woke her up,she got my temp again,103,really high. She got me back in the shower,brought it down a little bit,gave me Tyenol,and put me back to bed. I fell asleep promptly,but she made me promise if the fever wasn’t down in an hour then it was ER time.  
“Easy Wy,it’s just me babe,your fever still isn’t down,I think we need to go to the ER”she murmurs taking my hand in hers,stroking my palm,calming,comforting. “OK,I trust you Jess”I murmur admitting defeat,knowing I need to go,as much as I don’t want to,I hate hospitals,but I know as sick as I am,it’s probably for the best. “You better babe,I’m going to get changed,then help you,then I’ll grab the bag”she murmurs softly kissing me on the forehead,then she moves to get up from the bed. We have an over night bag just in case one of us ever needs to go to the ER,especially after last time with the shrapnel in my back,and we weren’t prepared,now we are.

I watch as she gets changed,then she comes over,and I let her sit me up,holding back a groan of pain.as the room starts spinning,I’m real dizzy,which is understandable under the circumstances. I let her peel of my sweat soaked shirt,then she replaces it with a clean one,then she changes my sweat pants since I can’t do it myself,I can’t bend over,then she does the same with my socks and shoes. I let her help me up,it takes all I have in me to do it,but I do it. Then we head downstairs,where she grabs her charger,and the keys,then we head to the car. It’s raining outside,so she tries to hurry me to the car,so I don’t get wet. She gets me settled in the front seat,puts my seatbelt on,then kisses me on the forehead,”It’ll be alright babe,we’ll get you taken care of I promise”she murmurs,knowing that mind is churning with worry,that I’m anxoious and nervous. She closes the door at this point,then she gets into the drivers side,and we take off into the night.

I doze off a little bit cheek pressed against the cool window,and the next thing I know she’s squeezing my knee,to wake me up. “We’re here babe,let’s get you inside Wy”she murmurs as I start to stir,shaking off the sleepiness. I let her undo my seatbelt,then she helps me get out,and I find myself relying on her to keep me upright. We go inside,and she sits me in one of the waiting room chairs,and I find myself leaning forward with my hands on my knees automatically. She leaves to get a nurse,and before I know it she’s back,with a nurse and a wheelchair. “Hey there,I’m nurse Julie,I’m going to help get you taken care of tonight alright Wyatt,can you tell me what’s going on with you tonight”she says softly,taking my wrist in her hand,checking my pulse,which I know is racing. “I feel awful,I woke up this morning not feeling good but I thought it was an upset stomach,it got worse tonight,I started running a high fever and couldn’t get It down so she brought me in”I murmur wincing in pain as I feel another spasm roll through my stomach,something isn’t right. “Alright honey,I’m going to go ahead and get you back alright,I need to move you to a wheelchair,do you think you can do that for me”she says softly. “I I think so mam”I say softly as I let her grab me under the arms,and Jess grabs me under the legs and they help me get into the wheel chair.

Then we head back behind double doors,then into an exam room,where they move me to the bed,it hurts,and it’s too much. “I think I’m going to be sick”I murmur feeling that all too famillar roiling in my stomach,then she gets a bedpan in front of me and it happens. I feel her hand on my back,rubbing it,calming me,as the nurse holds it in front of me. I finally finish,then they lay me back,and the nurse puts the bedpan on the counter,then she comes over to me. I let her get my vitals,get my temperature,get me hooked up to a monitor,then it’s time for her to feel my stomach. “Just let me know when it hurts hon”she says gently as I let her lift up my shirt,then she feels my stomach. I do alright till she gets down to my lower right side,when she lets go it hurts like hell,and it takes all I have to not scream. “I know baby,I know”she murmrus as I feel her squeeze my hand. “It looks like it’s probably appendicitis,I’ll have to get a doctor in to confirm though,in the meantime I’m going to start an iv on you, get you on fluids”she says gently as I nod. I see her get the supplies around,then it’s time for an iv,I hate them with a passion,they hurt and they’re uncomfortable.   
“I’m guessing your not fond of needles honey,I’m not either,I’ll let Jess hold you alright”she murmrus as I nod and Jess comes over to me. I feel her sit on the edge of the bed,taking my free hand in hers,rubbing my palm. She talks to me softly as I feel a cool wipe being rubbed against my skin,then a little pinch,and it’s over just like that,and she hangs the bag. “All done,try to get some rest alright,I’ll be back with a doctor in a bit alright”she says squeezing my knee softly. I hear Jess ask her questions as she puts supplies away,then she leaves and it’s just us. She gets up in bed beside me and lets me rest my head against her shoulder as she turns the tv onto some news program and leaves the volume on low. “Get some sleep baby,I’ll be here,I’ll wake you when the doctor gets here”she murmurs kissing me on the cheek. I close my eyes and before I know it I’m out like a light,last thoughts on my mind being if I’ll be alright and if we’ll make it through this.


End file.
